User talk:Diexilius
Archive 1 Well... When it's completely random to someone who doesn't know you, then it's a problem. I wouldn't have blocked them if they hadn't had three warnings for other nonsense. Some people have no intentions other than to annoy (like me). Also, descendants of Vlad get a free pass. Jay Ten (talk) 15:35, November 27, 2016 (UTC) :Is that really what we sound like? Lmao. I really hope not, but I can relate. I'm in a Spanish speaking country, and my knowledge of their language is developing very slowly. Most of the time it sounds like gibberish. Also, that Behemoth song you linked me a while back is starting to grow on me. Are there any other bands like them you recommend? I have almost no knowledge of the black metal scene other than some basic Wikipedia articles and a documentary I found on YouTube. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:58, November 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've definitely seen your English improve. It's to the point of being better than most native speakers as far as I can tell. That's crazy that you learned it mostly from being on the internet. The hardest part of Spanish for me is that they have several different words for "the" and many other words, but they are used in specific instances (like "the man" is "el hombre" and "the woman" is "la mujer"). I find this a bit frustrating because it feels like three or four times the work sometimes. I'm also a bit old to be learning a new language. Thanks for giving me those band names. I really appreciate it. I have heard of some of them but had no idea which ones I should start with. I'll let you know my opinions after I do a good bit of listening. I find the genre very interesting. Some of the musicians are very bizarre characters. ::Jay Ten (talk) 20:12, November 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Lmao. Now that's what I call a music video. EXPLODE! :::Jay Ten (talk) 20:36, November 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Story No prob. Wikia is a sneaky lady. MrDupin (talk) 20:25, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Response I'm fine, thanks for asking. I wouldn't worry too much 'bout it, those ideas have been lingering in my head since I was 10 and will most likely stay for good. I believe so but I didn't get what you meant by "is this related to the blog" part. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:28, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it was related in a way. Wasted 3 hours and 30 minutes for few sentences that night. Though it's fine now. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:48, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Shakes Head... When will they learn? I don't think they realize all their nonsense is undone with the click of one button. Thanks for pointing it out. Anyway, you're damn right we need an automated system like that. A nice sarcastic robot that keeps us from wanting to put our head through a wall. Sounds like a great idea to me. Jay Ten (talk) 21:56, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Recent blog post I just took a glimpse at the comments G.M. left on Johnathan's talk page and cripes, you should have left a warning. I couldn't get through it because the fumes from the pretentiousness got to me, so you need to tell people they should wear a protective mask if they want to read through those comments. Raidra (talk) 16:44, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome! Raidra (talk) 16:57, November 30, 2016 (UTC) How did you become aware of that? Hey D, How did you even know that GM and I had a back and forth? I liked you comment thought, that was some funny shit. JohnathanNash (talk) 17:22, November 30, 2016 (UTC) I don't care if you ready any of the stuff I post on here. Everything can be read and that's fine with me. I do, however, hope that you found GM and my banter entertaining. It shows a lot about someone when they won't admin they're wrong. Even when someone provides proof, they have their head so far up their ass they cannot admit that they were wrong, and make shit up to prove how right they are. Anyway, I look forward to reading what you're going to write. I have a pretty good idea of some of the prompts that I'm going to add to the list tonight, so that'll be fun. Good luck, and you can stalk my page anytime you'd like. JohnathanNash (talk) 17:45, November 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure what you mean by literary translation. Like, how a crow's cowling is generally interpreted? MrDupin (talk) 18:03, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :I would personally write it as "kaw, kaw", or "crah, crah" (or maybe "krah, krah"). I believe most writers prefer the first one, but I could be wrong. MrDupin (talk) 18:40, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I was doing some talk page stalking and saw this. It's "caw". ::Jay Ten (talk) 19:12, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :::I was close enough. MrDupin (talk) 19:47, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Well... that was interesting. That Metallica video was definitely out there. I really liked the Korn song with Corey Taylor (added it to my playlist). Thanks for the suggestion. Jay Ten (talk) 19:47, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hey D, (Hope you don't mind me calling you that as well :P) Since I saw you were online, I was wondering if you have the time to give me some reviews on my latest stories posted in the workshop. I can understand if you don't. Either way, thanks in advance! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 12:28, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Glad to hear that, once more. Thanks! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:10, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Yes, absolutely. I appreciate it brother. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 15:22, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'd shit on his fatness if you know what I'm saying, semicolon closing parenthesis. If you do know what I'm saying, please let me know since I feel like I now have an aneurysm. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm looking for like-minded groups on the interwebz right now. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:06, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :::That is quite a sobering and disturbing thought, and to think that I have only personally created forty-eight of those sites (I don't know who made the "Shit on Cleric Fatness" wiki/'fandom'). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:13, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm not going to dig too deep into it. Oh... you accidentally dropped your "How to Create a Wiki" book. Lemme just pick it up for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:19, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Whaaaa-?! I guess "Fatshiting-Art and Way of Life" is probably more enlightening than "Eat, Pray, Fat-shit". EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, December 2, 2016 (UTC) How do I find out who is an admin? :Sorry for the late response, you see, I read your message and as I was reading it, I took a tumble. Thank God I had Life Alert to inform the paramedics of my predicament... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:40, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I agree, D. And these guys are pretty lucky, too. They've come here after the downfall of the empy empire. (Seriously, there was like, a dry period when almost no new stories would go up on the site.) I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! 17:41, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Jeez, I keep forgetting I'm a relatively new user. Still, right now is a far cry from what it was before. Many a story on this site would have been deleted already (To name one, my own, Stonehenge would have been gone forever had the reign of terror still been here) (Sorry, empy, if you happen to read this) ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 19:23, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Unfortuanetely, he's been able to mentally block me for a while now. All my messages are just blank black posts to him. Ah well, I guess that's what happens when you step down. I wonder if he's mentally deleting stories, too? ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 21:07, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I always thought it was crushing people's spirits that he found... Er... Stimulating. Ah well. Everyone has their ways. I myself like mangos, as you could probably tell from my profile picture... ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 21:42, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Subtlety Is Overrated I'm not really sure on that. I'm not sure if he has a reason for them not being linked. The best thing to do is message Humboldt about it. Just be careful not to message him on a full moon. Jay Ten (talk) 21:44, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :London is notorious for this problem. :Jay Ten (talk) 22:00, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey. Don't bring up what I did in the past... I'm different now. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 23:03, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lapse I enjoyed myself on Friday night in celebration of getting the Featured Author section. Now I'm just trying to get another story off the ground before the holiday. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:49, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :Everything I do involves alcohol. Jokes aside, best of luck with your writing. While the holidays are fast-approaching, I can always find a bit of time to review a story if wanted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:10, December 4, 2016 (UTC) RE: Templates Thanks, buddy, but, while my stories all take place in the same county, and often involve the same characters, I like to think they each stand alone separately. I appreciate the gesture, though! Want to read a new story? Check out this one: http://alephi.com/2016/11/19/underground-fire/ Catch you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:34, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Please Stop Jay Thanks for catching that. In my mind there's usually a "don't" in there as well. I'd like to know why they made that name and then vandalized another user's page. True internet genius. Jay Ten (talk) 22:17, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Wow Well, I'mma start calling you Big D after pointing that one out to me man. Goddamn, what a scumbag. I need to figure out the legal shit to take him to court, and see if it would really be wroth it. Thanks for pointing this out to me, and if I can get a lawsuit, I'll contact all the writers I know of to get them involved. Thanks again man. JohnathanNash (talk) 22:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to see that the morals of this community are much higher than those of some other scumbags. I'm going to need to find what the best part of this is going to be. Also, I'm going to look into what happens if someone doesn't pay if they are sued, because I don't know how much I would want to fuck this guy over. Anyway, I'll let you know when I get enough data to make a choice. JohnathanNash (talk) 23:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :What is this!? I am the Big D. I can't believe I was betrayed like this. I need this title, I have a tiny, erm, self esteem and the title is all I have. Hope you are happy now. MrDupin (talk) 23:53, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I will let it pass this time. Tread carefully though, I am watching you. One misstep and my self-esteem will flare up again. MrDupin (talk) 14:19, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Rools are Rewls. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:22, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Mods Yeah, that was a position to help monitor the writer's showcase when we thought it was going to be more active. He can edit forum posts, delete replies, and can also delete comments I think. I'm very jealous of his name color. Jay Ten (talk) 14:41, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, ya weirdo. Raidra left me a pretty extensive list of black metal sub-genres on my talk page and thought you might wanna look at them. Although your creeper ways probably already brought you there. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:08, December 9, 2016 (UTC)